


Kenma's Sorting

by jaxxii



Series: Haikyuu's houses [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anxiety, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Sorting Ceremony, Sorting Hat - Freeform, poor kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: His shoulders were stiff and he could feel the eyes on him, thousands of eyes, though only one set mattered to him.





	Kenma's Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back

He was cold, no hot. Head foggy, eyes on the brink of tears, and his throat was blocked. All of these feelings bombarded him as he made his way to the rickety stool and hat that would set his future. 

His shoulders were stiff and he could feel the eyes on him, thousands of eyes, though only one set mattered to him. 

'Kuro, Kuro, Kuro,' his best friend's nickname played over and over in his mind like a broken record, failing to calm him down.

'Worry not little Kenma,' a disembodied voice spread throughout his mind and he startled, when did he make it to the stool?

'I shan't draw this out longer than it should take, but relax, or my sorting you may give you a headache.' Kenma calmed slightly at the soft voice the sorting hat took on, and closed his eyes.

'Very intelligent, but you don't like to be recognized... not nearly ambitious enough for Slytherin. You don't want to work hard... but you constantly go against the rules to see your Kuro... Interesting.'

'Of course there is only one place for you,'. "Gryffindor!"

Kenma's heart shattered.

As he walked to the table of red and gold, he met the eyes of his childhood friend dressed in blue and bronze, the whispers of the others clogging his ears.

"A Slytherin in Gryffindor?"

"I heard that his grandfather hates Gryffindors."

"He doesn't seem like much to me..."

"Tiny,"

What would he do now? Without his best friend and in a house hated by his grandfather. His future was dark with uncertainty.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... hi it's been awhile since I've posted one of these
> 
> Like always, kudos and comment who you would like to be sorted next
> 
> New tumblr name: 
> 
> grandking_ofspace.tumblr.com


End file.
